The Second Star To The Right
by BobWhite
Summary: New doctor in the mix. Full summary inside.


**Full Summary:**

In the midst of a divorce and custody battle, Rachel's husband and daughter disappear from New York. Three years later Dr. Jackson is headed to the Clinica in Argentina run by Dr. Keeton for a year of work. What happens when she sees her daughter and husband at the Cantina one night? Will she get ahold of the police? Or will she take matters into her own hands and get her daughter back? And how does her husband react to seeing her at the Clinica? Will he tell her why he took their daughter in the first place?

**Dr. Rachel Jackson:**

**Four Years Ago:**

Mother's House:

Anna was playing in her room with her cousin when her father came over to talk to her mother. They were always arguing, about how they couldn't stay together, about her and about what the courts were going to decide. She wanted to stay with her mother but her father wanted her to stay with him. It was a tough thing for a child to go through especially at the age of ten. This weekend was supposed to be her father's weekend and she didn't want to go. But because her mom had to work at the hospital all weekend, she really didn't have a choice.

Her cousin Sarah was helping her pack for the weekend. Her mom had gotten her a laptop for her tenth birthday because it was what she had wanted. Anna loved having her own computer. She listened to her music, put music on it from the library and watched movies on it. She also kept her pictures on it. Her father had gotten her a digital camera for her birthday as well. Using the laptop and camera together was the best thing she could have asked for. She uploaded her pictures to her Facebook account daily and knew that both her friends and parents liked seeing all the cool pictures she seemed to always be taking.

She packed her laptop and camera into her backpack along with her journal. Those three things she took everywhere with her because she couldn't do without them. She needed her computer to listen to her music, games and Facebook; she needed her camera to take pictures and she needed her journal to write down everything she was going through. She liked writing in a journal but she was thinking that maybe she should probably start writing her journal on her computer. In her suitcase, she packed a bathing suit, shorts and tank-tops, bathroom necessities, hair brush + accessories, a pair of aqua socks.

Father's House:

Anna got out of the car with her backpack and suitcase in tow. Her father was still talking to her mother, telling them there plans for the weekend. He was taking her on a fishing trip that was going to stop at the nearest island and let them swim in the shallows. Anna watched as her mother nodded and felt as if something bad was about to happen. Sarah was standing next to the car and was giving her her cell phone number, which she wrote in permanent marker on the inside of her computer next to the power button. She always kept important things written in permanent marker on her laptop, like her social security number and her birthday so if anything happened; someone would know who she was.

Anna got into the back seat and waited for her father to come back down to the car. She had already hugged Sarah goodbye and had given her mother a secret note, taped to the fridge before heading out to the car. She told her mother that she would see her on Monday afternoon after school when she got home and then her father was pulling out of the driveway. Her mother and Sarah were waving goodbye and then she could see them no more.

She looked through her window and recognized the landmarks as the car made its way towards her father's house so that he could get his stuff for the fishing trip. She should have trusted her gut when she felt that something was wrong. They stopped long enough at his house for him to grab a boat, everything he wanted and some food, which he had put in several coolers and loaded into the boat. Somehow, she felt like she was about to lose her mother forever.

Her father hooked the boat to the back of the car and they drove to the pier where they unloaded the boat into the water and then put all of there stuff in the hull of the boat. The boat was a sail boat in which one could live there whole lives in. Her father had her sit on the couch in the sail boat as he loaded everything up and made sure that nobody was watching. It was supposed to be a father daughter get away for the weekend and at the moment it was. Nobody bothered them and as he worked calmly a few people asked where he was headed. He told them he was taking his daughter fishing for the weekend. They moved on.

When everything was packed, her father paid some man some money, put some of Anna's clothes and some his clothes on the boat and then the two boats headed off in the same direction together. Once out of view of everyone that was watching, the two boats separated. Anna and her father in there sail boat headed south, towards first Florida and then South America. The second boat headed west off towards some good fishing spots. There was supposed to be a storm rolling in and the man was paid to get caught in the storm, 'sink' and then be the only one to survive. Apparently, it was a well thought out plan.

Anna watched as everything she knew drifted by and then she was in different kind of trouble. Her father never took anything from and let her keep her laptop and camera. He said that where they were going, she could use them constantly and show her friends where she had grown up and where she was vacationing when they got back from there trip. The only problem was, was they weren't going to get back from there trip for another four years and she would grow to hate the man that she called father.

**Present Time:**

The Clinica:

Charlie watched as Dr. Rachel Jackson got out of the cab with a suitcase, duffel bag and backpack. Apparently this doctor was thinking about sticking around for awhile. Either Lily or Zee would eventually get her to open up as to why she decided to take the job down here. Mostly, doctors were normally running from a past they didn't want anymore. Hopefully, that wasn't the case with this new doctor who seemed to have over packed for the trip but didn't seem to care at all.

Rachel walked into the Clinica for the first time and almost ran into a young boy who seemed to be part of the Clinica. She was also met by a Dr. Brenner who showed her where she could put her things for the time being and then told her she needed to get to work. Dr. Rachel Jackson was handed a case and all she thought about was what she could do to help. In truth, she had taken the job to work in the Clinica in Argentina because some of her friends had vacationed down here and brought back a videotape of there vacation. She had seen something on that tape that had made her want to come almost immediately. Nobody was going to stop her from what she was really doing here, nobody.

She got to work on her first patient with the help of Dr. Brenner who helped her translate to the point of annoyingness. Rachel already knew how to speak with the people of Argentina and finally had to tell the doctor that she didn't need any translation and that she was good on the language barrier. Dr. Brenner left then telling her she could take a break when she felt like it. Four hours later, the Clinica was closed and she went to retrieve her belongings and the duffel bag she had brought down.

She was met by Dr. Keeton and his staff, including Dr. Brenner. She grabbed her suitcase and backpack and picked up the duffel bag which she put on the desk. They looked at her as she unzipped the bag and extracted medicine that she had been able to bring with her thanks to the generosity of her hospital and the fact that she had some very helpful friends. They gasped as she emptied the bag onto the desk, zipped the bag back up, turned around and left. There was no way this doctor would bring this amount of medicine for no reason. She was up to something; they were just going to have to figure out what exactly.


End file.
